I wanna know if you be mine
by glamourgirl2
Summary: Sequel to HEY, HEY BABE! Pure lit. Is there something like meant to be? And when, how do you know it's me? A wedding day can be long and really chaotic. Please R&R. Oneshot,rating just to be safe, grammar errors: all mine.


Hi guys!

Oh my god!!! It took soooooo long to write that sequel, thanks for being so patient!!! . 

First of all I want to say THANK YOU to all who had sent me a review! There are some ho I couldn't reach, but I really tried and so I want to tell these people, thank you for reviewing, too!!! .-

I had for HEY, HEY BABY over 570 hits, so far and for SAVE THE LAST DANCE FOR ME over 385 hits. Which means that at least 150 peolpe must have read my stories!!! I'm sooooo happy. Also thanks to those who haven't sent a review. I really hoped you like it.

Ok, this one is for CAT, because first of all she deserves it and she endured my complaining about my writers block and my temoporary leck of ideas with such patience. Thank you so much, hunnie. This is my easter egg for you. . 

HAPPY EASTER TO EVERYBODY!!!

peace,

glamourirl2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own...

* * *

**I wanna know if you be mine**

"My name is Jess Gilmore, mom, not Mariano."

"What? Oh, I just…" she let him down and looked confused.

"It's daddy's name, isn't it?"

She looked at him and then she nodded slowly.

"Let's go, mommy.", he grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

Jess watched them disappear. He couldn't think of anything, it was like his brain was washed away, he walked back to the diner, totally paralysed.

Caesar pushed him up the stairs, again and told him to get changed. Jess did it, in a total cloudy mood. He hasn't even realised that she just had said, that she still loves him.

He was strolling through Luke's apartment like a tiger in his cage. Changing his shirt, while walking around.

Suddenly the door opens.

"Jess, what you're doing here?" Luke asked surprised but smiled happily and closed the door.

"Did you know it?" Jess yelled, running towards him.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, answer the question."

"What question?"

"You heard me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Rory.", he was shaking with anger.

"The child?", Jess nodded, "No, not till yesterday."

"Lair."

"Stop being so childish. Why would I lie to you, huh? I had absolutely no idea, but she asked me anyway, not to tell you. I just wanted you to know that."

"Well, you haven't, I've seen them."

"When?"

"About 25 minutes ago."

"Wow. What did she said?"

"Nothing, hasn't seen me. Besides, I don't wanna talk about it now. Let's finish this and move on."

"But you know she will attend the wedding tomorrow?"

"Really?", he looked at him, trying to be surprised.

"Jess." ,Luke rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"'Course I know, it's her mother's weeding, but nobody said that I would be there."

"Then why are you here?"

Jess didn't answer. He opened the door and made his way downstairs. Luke was right behind him.

"What's that? Jess you were supposed to keep him upstairs for at least 30 minutes.", Caesar was angry.

Not everyone was there, yet.

"What is he doing here anyway?" Luke asked.

"He's your surprise for the wedding. He's here to celebrate with you.", Caesar said matter-of -factly.

"Really? Wow, that's great…I mean… wow, thanks for coming.", Luke hugged Jess, "Thanks for being here.", he whispered. Luke couldn't believe it.

"You're welcome.", mumbled Jess and then both let go.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh god, Rory, Jess there you are. Thank goodness.", tears were running down her cheeks.

"Lane, calm down. It's ok. Shhh, sweetie it's ok.", she gave Jess a little shove, "Say something."

"I'm sorry, Lane. I won't do it again."

"Thanks kiddo, it's ok." She stroked his head and exhaled relieved.

"OK, I think we should go.", Rory grabbed Jess's hand.

"Yeah, good… Zach, you have anything under control, haven't you?"

"Sure, love. Now hurry, we'll see us later.", he kissed her good bye and her kids waved at them, too.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Mom, we're home."

"Kitchen." Was the reply that the three got.

"Sookie!"

"Hey little one, how lovely too see you."

Sookie hugged Jess who had thrown himself into her arms.

"Hey Sookie, now you're stealing my grandchild, too." Lorelai made a face.

"No, you're my granny." Jess hugged her right leg.

"Good boy."

"Mom!"

"What? He's right, isn't he?"

Rory shook her head and laughed.

Meanwhile Lane and Sookie were talking quietly.

"Hey, no secrets girls. That's not fair."

"Sorry Lorelai.", they said in unison.

"Anyway what are we going to do tonight?"

"Well, last time we were out, with Michel and Emily but we won't do it this time.", Sookie said.

"So that means a night at home?", Lorelai raised her eyebrows.

"Looks like it.", Lane shrugged.

Lorelai looked disappointed of course they told her so, but she thought they would have planned a party for her, but nobody seems to act strange like they were trying to hide it from her.

"Sorry mom, but we're expecting some more guests later, so come on, let's have a look at your wedding dress, I want to see it."

"Sure, but you need to get dressed up, too."

"Ok.", Rory nodded.

Lorelai grabbed the popcorn and made her way upstairs, followed by Jess and Sookie.

"Oh my god, that was close. So we're going to dress up a bit, but anyway how will you get Lorelai to Miss Patty's?" Lane looked at her friend.

"Gosh, I have absolutely no idea. You think she had noticed it?"

"Don't think so. At least I hope so."

"Thanks for calming me down." Rory mocked.

"You're welcome." Lane smiled and pushed her up the stairs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorelai had already changed and was now stepping in front of the mirror when Lane and Rory entered her bedroom.

"Wow. You look like a princess.", Jess smiled at Lorelai.

"Thank you." Lorelai was glowing and her eyes were sparkling.

"Mom, you're wearing your wedding dress.", Rory was standing next to her and put an arm around her hips.

"Mhm, I do, don't I?"

"It's beautiful, you're beautiful."

Lane had grabbed her bridesmaids dress and had stepped behind the screen.

"Lane, come out, we want to see it."

"Nope, not at least you put yours on, too."

"That's extortion!"

"No it's not. Come here."

"Ok.", Rory looked defeated. She grabbed her dress and joined Lane behind the screen.

"Mommy, come out, I wanna see it."

"Just a sec sweetie." Rory was struggling with the zipper.

"Yeah come out you two.", Sookie was excited.

They stepped out.

"I think it fits.", said Lane looking down at herself and stepped in front of the mirror.

"Oh my god, you two look nice, thank goodness you're not prettier than me." Lorelai looked relieved.

"How could we?", they laughed.

"And Jess, what do you think?", Rory twirled around one time in front of her son.

"Perfect. All of you.", he smiled.

"Ohh." Everyone was hugging him.

"Mommy, help."

He struggled himself free and was running towards her. She rested him on her hip and he cuddled up in her crook. They both enjoyed these moments. This so 'right and so natural' feeling. She hugged him tighter.

"Ohh, you two look so cute together.", Sookie smiled at Rory and stroked Jess hair.

"Thank you Sookie.", Rory gave her a kiss.

"Hey, you might kiss the bride, too"

"Sure mom.", she let Jess down.

So Rory kissed Lorelai on her left cheek and Sookie kissed her on her right cheek.

Suddenly the phone was ringing.

"I'll get it.", Lane grabbed the phone, "Here at Lorelai's. Oh, hi Babette…what, really?... Uh-hu…sure, yeah I tell her. Ok, bye.", she hung up and looked at the others, "Lorelai that was Babette, she was supposed to be here, with Miss Patty and well, she called from there, Patty had an accident, nothing bad, something about her left ankle but she didn't know what to do and so she called you and-"

"Ok, let's go.", Lorelai cut her off and started to change quickly and was running down the stairs. The others changed, too and were following her.

"Oh c'mon hurry, hurry, hurry.", Lorelai screamed already half through the front door.

"Right behind you.", screamed Rory back clutching Lane's hand: "Lane, you're a genius. How do you made this up?"

"Don't know, Babette told me they were ready and it just floated into my mind."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Let's go."

Rory closed the door behind them and Jess grabbed her hand.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They arrived at Miss Patty's and stepped in, Lorelai first. When she was inside, Rory switched the lights on.

"Surprise!!!" screamed everyone.

Lorelai looked stunned, she was speechless. Tears were coming into her eyes and she hugged Rory, Lane and Sookie.

Everyone had a tiara on their head and was wearing a black shirt, with silver sparkling letters, which said: 'Groupies forever '

Miss Patty's studio was decorated like a disco, everywhere was glitter, lights, bubbles, a huge mirror ball, a stage, posters and photographs of Lorelai and Luke and her favourite bands.

Lorelai's favourite music was coming through the speakers and in the back of the room there was a huge buffet, all kinds of her favourite food.

"You tricked me.", Lorelai hit Rory on her arm and whipped her tears away.

"Ouch, mom… yeah, but it worked, right?" Rory grinned.

"Sookie, you've did this?" Lorelai gestured at the buffet.

Sookie nodded, grinning while Rory put a tiara on Lorelai's head and Lane handed her a black shirt, with pink sparkling letters, which said: 'Object of desire'.

"Wow, that's exact the shirt, that I deserve." She pulled it over her turquoise sleeveless top.

"That's right, love.", Miss Patty said and handed her a glass of pink punch.

"Uh, I feel like Barbie.", Lorelai smiled.

"Ok, let's get started.", Babette said and Hep Alien hit the stage. They were here with their kids so Jess had some company.

"Oh, I have my own band, that's so cool. I wanna hear something from Belinda.", Lorelai screamed.

"Everything you want tonight, princess.", Gil said, "Hit it, Lane."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ok, what have you planned, Caesar?", Jackson asked when he arrived at the diner.

"Good, everyone is ready, so let's get the cars we're off to the Big Apple."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Sure, it was Jess's idea. We're going to have a club tour."

"Wow, I can't believe it."

"Let's go.", Jess was already half through the door.

"What have you planned, Jess?"

"Oh, you'll see.", he said, creeping into on of the caps.

"Oh boy, this is going to be an expensive night.", Luke said looking at the cars.

"Don't you dare to worry about that. This is none of your business. You are supposed to be the one having fun and nothing else.", Jess said, shooting a glare at Luke.

"Ok, I'm still.", he smiled.

Five minutes later they were on their way to New York, celebrating Luke.

Jess had shown them lot of his favourite places.

Luke was happy, he had the chance to learn something from Jess's past and it made him proud that he trusts him, 'cause they talked a bit in the car.

He had changed. That's for sure. He had grown up.

This temperament, being spontaneous, a successful writer, feeling responsible for his actions and being in love with someone, well that's just him.

But something was worrying Luke. How was this supposed to end, tomorrow? He sighed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When they got out of the cap, Luke was saying goodbye to everyone, while Jess paid the drivers.

"Hey Luke, I'm back in about 20 minutes.", Jess said turning away.

"Wait a minute, where are you going?"

"Just strolling around."

"Don't mess it up, Jess.", he said walking into the diner.

Jess shook his head and turned around the corner.

A couple of minutes later he was standing in front of her bedroom window, which was half open. His heart was beating like a drum.

There was a soft light in her room and he could see her sitting next to his small bed, gently stroking his hair and the stereo was playing a soft lullaby.

Jess swallowed. God, this is so stupid, totally cheesy. He felt like a complete idiot. What the hell was he doing here, anyway?

Right now, he'd like to run into a lovely, thick wall. Before he knew what he was doing, he whispered 'good night' and turned around, making his way back to the diner, with his head filled up and yet so empty.

_She's not with you  
now, you think to much about her  
picking up new questions  
you don't know, what you don't know  
could you never said  
and the quiet doubts about you  
will gather in your head _

So, tell her what she wants to know  
she'll find out anyway  
Oh, tell her what she wants to know  
she'll find out  
Oh, tell her what she wants to know  
she'll find out anyway  
…

_You can't find it  
That's when she's gone looking for you  
and she leaves you too much room  
and it makes you feel ignore  
don't let it go  
but you won't say you love her  
she will see it in yours eyes she'll know _

So, tell her what she wants to know  
she'll find out anyway  
Oh, tell her what she wants to know  
she'll find out  
Oh, tell her what she wants to know  
she'll find out anyway

_Tell her…_

He walked in quietly, lay down and couldn't stop thinking, that this was it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Something was tickling her face.

"Ugh… what?", her voice was still drunk with sleep.

"Oh little darling, wake up the sun is shining bright and the earth says hallo!"

"Don't you dare to sing 'Good morning starshine'.", Rory mumbled pulling her blanket over her head.

"Actually no, I thought more about a lullaby to wake you up.", Lorelai mocked.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"Get up."

"I want five more minutes."

"If you can discuss this, you're awake enough to get up."

"No, it's was late yesterday, I wanna sleep."

"I know it was late, but I'm getting married today, so get the hell out of your bed."

They heard the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it.", Jess was running through the house to get to the front door.

"Slow down sweetie or you'll mark the floor.", Lorelai said but he didn't got it, because he had already opened the door and looked at a surprised face of a woman.

They could hear the woman's voice loud and clearly.

"Good morning. Huh, who are you young man?"

Lorelai froze right in her movement, "Mom?", she exhaled.

"Grandma?", Rory pulled back her covers and looked dazzled.

They looked at each other in pure horror.

"Jess!", the screamed in unison and were struggling to get out of the door, Lorelai first.

"Where is my daughter Lorelai?", asked the woman.

"Who are you?", Jess looked suspicious.

"I'm Emily Gilmore the mother of the bride."

"Oh, you're Granny's mom.", he smiled at her.

"What?"

"Mom, good morning." Lorelai was coming through the hallway.

"Who's that child?", asked her mother pointing at Jess with a disgusting look.

"That's Jess. Remember him?", Lorelai tried to stay friendly.

"I beg you pardon?"

"Rory's child? You remember Rory, right? My child, brunette hair, blue eyes, had a huge belly almost four years ago?"

"Stop making fun of me Lorelai, this is absolutely not the right time for it."

"I'm not making fun of you, you've seen him, ok only twice but Rory told you why."

"I can't remember.", was her sharp answer. Emily shook her head and made her way to the sofa.

"Oh well, maybe I can help you to remember.", was Rory's harsh answer.

She was coming into the living room pulling a sweater over her top. Jess was running towards her and grabbed her hand. The lady made him nervous.

"Oh no, sweetie, it's my big day so let me, will you?", Lorelai turned in her direction and her eyes were getting darker.

"Be my guest.", Rory waved her hand.

"Well let's see if I can remember…", Lorelai put her left index finger on her chin and had a look on her face like she was trying very hard to remember something, "…ah yeah, 'This is all your fault Lorelai if you have had married Christopher, Rory never would had known a life without a father and protection and wealth and so she wouldn't had became pregnant from a lousy prat with absolutely no ambition in life.' Am I right?"

"That's not what I have said.", Emily exhaled sharply.

"Yes it was, but anyway you had absolutely no right to judge Jess, he is an author and he made something out of his life.", Rory cut her and her mother off.

"And why isn't he here, Rory?", Emily had this 'what- a- stupid- argument- is- that' look on her face.

"Because I don't want him to be here, that's why!", Rory was getting angry and she felt tears coming up. She swallowed hard.

"That's the same excuse your mother had used 23 years ago, after you've been born.", Emily waved in Lorelai's direction, who shoot a dark look at her mother.

"Well, then you know what it means, don't you?" Rory said stubbornly, thinking that she's going to loose her temper in every second.

"Rory calm down. Go get some breakfast with Jess, Caesar brought something over.", Lorelai said shoving her out of the living-room.

"Ok, c'mon sweetie.", she nodded at her son, turned around and together they made their way into the kitchen.

"Now, are you satisfied mom?" Lorelai turned around and looked angry at her mother.

"I can't believe it. I don't know what to say." Emily was appalled.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm your mother I should at least be with my daughter on her wedding day, shouldn't I?"

"Well, yes…maybe. Anyway you know when the ceremony is going to start, so why don't you just go back to the Inn and get yourself ready?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I can do it here, besides your father is there and he is a nervous wreck."

"Who would have thought!", Lorelai said under her breath.

"I beg you pardon?"

"What?"

"Don't say what, Lorelai, say pardon."

"No, mom. Go back to the Inn.", and with that she pulled her off the couch and in the direction of the front door.

"Lorelai, stop being so childish."

"I am not, mother, I just need my time. My bridesmaids won't be here until noon. So please, leave me some time, will you?"

Emily hesitated…"Sure, see you at noon. Sharp.", she said turning towards the door.

"Bye mom." Lorelai closed the door and felt against it, exhaling sharply.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"This woman is driving me mad.", grumbled Lorelai when she entered the kitchen.

"Why was she here, anyway?", Rory said chewing.

"Because my father is a total wreck and so she has no peace in her room in the Inn to get ready for the wedding and that's why she wanted to stay here till we start."

"Well, we should have seen that coming, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah think so, but hope dies at last, right."

Rory nodded.

"Want some pancakes?", Jess asked Lorelai putting a plate in front of her and smiled.

"Oh, thank you kiddo.", she popped herself on a stool and sighed.

"Mommy, who was that Lady?", asked Jess and looked at Rory.

"Your great – grandmother, Emily Gilmore the shocking screw herself.", Lorelai answered and made a face.

"Mom!", Rory screamed and pulled her hands over Jess's ears who grinned widely and tried to get free, "You can't say that in front of him, he's picking everything up, he's learning."

"Ha,", Lorelai pointed at her with her fork, "you admit that I'm right."

"Mom, stop it."

"Admit it, Rory."

"Yeah ok, it was weird as always."

"Thank you.", Lorelai bowed in her direction.

Jess was laughing. He thinks his grandmother is really funny, a cool woman.

When Rory let him go he asked: "Really?"

Lorelai nodded.

"Mom.", Rory screamed. They both were laughing, "You two had made this up to drive me mad, right?", she popped her head on the table looking defeated.

"No hun, we don't…sorry." Lorelai was serious and Jess stroked her hand softly, he always does that to calm her down.

Rory looked up: „Feeling guilty?", she had an evil grin on her face.

"Ahhh…", Lorelai put her hand over her heart, "and that from my own flesh and blood.", she looked at her, "I'm so proud of you honey.", she whipped some non-existing tears away.

Jess looked at them, totally confused.

"You two are crazy.", he shook his head.

They laughed and the three of them finished their breakfast and at this time Sue came over, Lorelai's hairdresser to fix her hair for today.

"Mom, I'm going over to Lane's they'll take Jess and Lane and I are going to do a last check up, which means to argue with Kirk, 'cause he want other chairs the last minute or something like that and we'll be back at noon, I promise.", she looked at her mother.

"Ok hun, would you give me cell please, I'm going to call Sookie, well actually Jackson, to tell him that he should stop her and bring her over right now."

"Yeah, you should do that, or she'll change the menu again."

"Oh, I bet she already has, hun.", Lorelai sighed, "Ok, let's get started Sue, or we won't be on time."

"Right you are, let's do this.", Sue reached for her supplies and started her work.

Rory and Jess got dressed and made their way over to Lane's.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jess woke up from a rumbling noise.

"Whatcha doing?", he mumbled sleepy.

"I can't find my shoes. I know I've put them down right there yesterday and now there are gone.", Luke was furious.

"Calm down Luke, they are next to the fridge, where you put them this morning at let's say 3.17 a.m."

"What? I have, really?", he walked around the couch and saw his shoes, "Here they are. Thanks."

"You're welcome.", Jess yawned while turning around for another hour of sleep.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"Going back to sleep."

"Jess, I need to ask you something…"

"Oh boy, I thought this talk would come one day.", he sat up in his bed and looked at Luke, "Ok Luke, when two people really, really like each other they…"

"Cut it out, coffee boy. This is serious business, smart ass."

"Ok, no need to call me by my secret nicknames, darling."

"Ok, you know what, you just messed it up, again, gimme the phone.", Luke waved his hand while looking at him, angry and…hurt. Jess looked at him irritated and handed him the phone.

Luke pressed the quick dial and after a short ringing, Jess could hear a female voice answering.

"Liz, your son is an complete idiot and after finding that out, I'm back on my first choice…,yeah I know you won't do it, but TJ can handle the kid for at least 20 minutes, so please Liz be my best man at the wedding."

Jess smacked his head. He was such an idiot. _'Well done Mariano, you jerk.'_ he thought.

Finally Liz agreed to do it and Luke hung up.

"Hey Luke, listen I'm-", Jess said getting up.

"Forget it. You just would be a last-minute solution and that's not fair anyway, but it would mean a lot to me, to have you and Liz with me at the altar.", Luke waved at him.

"Sure.", Jess nodded, "But how do we explain that to Rory?"

"We'll think about it when it's time." Luke looked at his nephew. Jess seemed nervous, "Well, I think I should tell you, that Jess is the one with the rings."

"What?"

"He's carrying the rings down the aisle."

"I know what this job is about. I meant WHAT?"

"He'll be first and he's going to stand at our side, I'll talk to him."

"You think he'll listen?"

"'Course, he's smart and hopefully not as stubborn as his parents, yet.", Luke grinned.

"You really think I can be a father?"

"Sure, why not?"

"That thought scares me, actually."

"I think you should worry about that after you met Rory, and she hasn't chopped of your head or killed you in any other way.", Luke grinned.

"Not. Funny. Uncle. Luke.", gritted Jess between his teeth.

"Not for you.", he laughed, "Don't worry Jess, it's going to be ok. She is just scared."

"She hates me."

"No she doesn't."

"How do you know that?"

"Jess, you sound like a little kid. Do you really want me to tell you, that she loves you?"

"No, fuck Luke you don't get it, do you?", Jess was already loosing his temper, but he felt his heart skipping a beat.

"Clam down, you'll see everything is going to work out just fine.", Luke couldn't hide a smile, this kid is totally in love.

"I don't know.", Jess shrugged and made his way to the fridge to help himself to some breakfast.

Luke continued to look for his stuff.

He was nervous and needed something to do. He thought that he would have actually done that to himself on propose, to hide his clothes, some days ago so that he can keep himself busy while waiting for the time to go by.

To talk to Lorelai about the whole thing, well this idea hasn't even floated his mind, he was just too busy with other things.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At 10.23 a.m. Sookie rang the doorbell.

"Door is open. Come in.", Lorelai screamed from the living-room.

"Ugh, hey girlie, today is the big day. How are you?"

Sookie put her stuff on the sofa.

"Hey Sookie, have you done everything you had to do?"

"Yeah, I have. Hey Sue, I'm the next in row."

"Sure, hey Sookie you should get changed right now and then we can set everything up."

"Ok, ah by the way Kirk is in your backyard."

"Oh god, with the right chairs?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Thank goodness.", Lorelai looked relieved.

"Take it easy, we have everything under control."

"I know, but I'm nervous.", her hands were shaking.

Sookie smiled and patted her on the arm.

At 11.48 a.m. they were ready. Sue did an amazing job. Lorelai's hair had huge, soft curls and was pulled up a bit. She had the tiara from her grandmother in her hair and Sookie got some small curls at the ends of her hair and a hairclip, green tulle was draped slightly over her left eye with pink half open roses and two small coffee cups glued on it.

"Ok, we should get you dressed.", Sookie said turning around.

"No.", Lorelai screamed, "My mother isn't here and I bet she's going to kill you, 'cause you're wearing your dress already."

"What?"

"Nothing, Sue thanks again, we'll see you at the wedding."

"Sure, see you both there."

"Yeah, I'll be the one with the flowers standing at the altar."

"Ok, good for me to know.", she tipped her index finger on the left side of her nose, smiled, nodded and walked out of the house.

They sad down on the couch and Lorelai sighed.

"What is it?"

"I can't believe it Sookie; I'm going to be married tonight."

"I know.", Sookie smiled.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be, sweetie, everything is going to be wonderful."

Lorelai rested her head on her shoulder.

"Thanks for being with me Sookie and being through this with me."

"No need, darling.", Sookie hugged her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rory and Lane were driving to the Inn to have a last look at everything. They had met Kirk, with the right chairs and had him sent over to the house. Another 'done' on their list.

"How are you feeling?", Lane asked her friend, while walking through the backyard of the Inn, together.

"Good, bit nervous actually."

"Everything is going to be fine.", she squeezed her hand and they looked around. Everything was perfect for their reception.

"Ok we should ask Gary to let nobody in, anymore."

"Yeah and then back to your house, your grandma will be there any time soon, I guess."

"Oh shit, yes. You're right. Let's grab the kids and off we go. Michel can handle it."

They said goodbye to Michel and told him, that they'll meet at four, and then they left the Inn. Rory was happy that they didn't run into her grandmother.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They entered the house.

"Mommy can I?", Jess asked Rory and she nodded. He walked to the middle of the hall and put his hands around his mouth: „MARCO?"

"POLO!", the voice came from the bedroom upstairs.

"Mom, we're home. We'll get the kids dressed and then join you upstairs.", Rory called from the middle of the stairs.

"No, Rory!!! Come up right now, my mother will be here, in exactly 26 seconds, you hear me?"

"Mom, don't stress yourself, it's going to be ok."

"Rory, what are you talking about? You're-"

They heard the doorbell ringing. "Here we go.", Lorelai sighed and walked down the stairs to open the door. She hesitated, then she opened the door. "What took you so long, Lorelai?"

"Hi mom, it's nice to see you too. Come on in." Lorelai stepped back and Emily entered the room.

"Where are the others?"

"Upstairs, mom."

"Ok, so the ceremony starts at four, which gives us enough time. I'll call my stylists and then you'll get your hair done."

"Aw, mom, my hair is done. It's done since 11 a.m."

Emily looked at her and raised her eyebrows.

"You're kidding, aren't you?"

"No, mother. I'm not kidding."

"Ahh, hi Emily, how lovely to see you.", Sookie said loudly and came over to shook her hand. Lorelai smiled at her, gratefully, to thank her for taking over the situation.

"Oh, Sookie, how lovely to see you, too. What a lovely hair-do.", she said and looked at the pink bridesmaids dress, which she must confess looked absolutely stunning with the grass green cardigan and the tulle hairpiece. She turned around when she heard footsteps and saw Rory and Lane coming out of her room, "Rory, Lane, good afternoon."

"Hi Grandma."

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore.", both said.

"Ok, so please let's get started. Rory, Lane you should call Sue, that you guys are coming over now, while Sookie, Mom and I are taking care of things here.", Lorelai looked at her daughter with a bit of fear in her eyes. Rory grabbed her hand and squeezed her, to calm her down.

"Ok mom, we'll be back as soon as we can.", with that she grabbed Lane's hand and the phone and they were off to her room.

Lane decided to take the kids with them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At 3.30 p.m. the first guests were arriving.

Lane, Rory and Sookie were bustling along between Lorelai's bedroom and the backyard. They tried to clam Lorelai down, who now had a little panic attack and was really thinking about, skipping the whole thing and were walking the guests, to their seats.

As Rory made her way back into the house, she saw Caesar coming through the front door.

"Hey Caesar, bring him into my room and keep Luke there till we start, would you?", she asked over her shoulder, while walking upstairs.

"Sure, sweetie.", he said.

When Rory was out of sight, he opened the door and dragged a surprised Luke and an uncomfortable looking Jess through the hallway, into Rory's room.

"What are we doing here?", asked Luke, when Caesar closed the door and locked it.

"I'll keep you both here, till we start.", he looked at Jess, who was sitting on her bed with the back to them.

He felt sick.

He had found her copy of 'Oliver Twist' on her bedside table. When he grabbed it, there was a small note falling out of it.

Jess reached for the note.

It was an old one, with a date on it. She had written it over five years ago.

'_I really should tell Jess, that I've read '**The old man and the sea'**, because, I thought that I should give good ol' Ernest a second chance and, even more important I trust him and his taste.'_

Jess swallowed and smiled. She still kept that note, after all this years. He wanted to put it back at the end of the book when he saw there was something written on the backside, with yesterday's date.

'_I never told him, like so many other things…'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rory knocked on her mother's bedroom door.

"Yeah?"

"Mom? Grandpa is here, he asks if you mind talking to him."

"No, I don't, he can come in."

"Ok, I go and tell him." Rory walked back downstairs.

When she entered the living-room she saw Jackson standing at her door.

"Jackson, hey."

"Rory!", Jackson almost screamed her name.

"Is everything ok, with Luke?"

"Yeah, fine, fine, fine. Everything is totally fine.", he tried to smile.

"Good, ok, so I'll go and get my grandpa.", she looked at him a bit confused.

"Yeah, get your grandpa.", he looked relieved when she was out of sight.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At four the music started. Everyone was taking their seats.

Liz stood up from the front seat and took her place at the right side of the altar, while Luke was walking down the aisle and Jess came from the left side through the backyard and joined his mother and uncle quietly and without anyone to notice.

Liz nodded softly at Luke and then in Babette's direction, who went inside to tell Lane that they were ready.

Lane knocked at the bedroom door.

"Lorelai? We're ready."

"Ok sweetie, I'm too.", with that she opened the door.

Rory was waiting with Jess and hr grandpa at the bottom of the stairs.

Lorelai came down and kissed her daughter and then took her dad's left arm.

Rory gave Jess the little pillow with the rings on it and he walked down the aisle.

When he reached the altar, he looked at Jess but didn't say a word. Luke reached for his hand and whispered: "Don't say anything, please."

The little one nodded.

Then the music started again and Lane's kids were scattering the flowers.

Lane was following them and behind her was Rory. She could hear her gasp when her eyes met the others who were already standing at the altar.

She stopped next to Sookie and looked at Rory, who was pale and it seemed like she was walking in slow motion.

Lane grabbed her hand and whispered: "Don't say anything.", and from the corner of her eye she saw Rory nodding.

Jess swallowed, he couldn't look at her, of course he had seen her but this was to much. This wasn't a good idea. She looked so beautiful. Suddenly he felt that someone was hugging his leg. He looked down and saw the little one smiling at him. Jess brushed his hair slightly.

Then there was a pause and finally Lorelai and her father appeared.

Everyone stud up and they were walking down the aisle. Lorelai looked straight forward, there was the man, she loves for more than ten years and she'll love him even more with each day that'll come, waiting under the Chuppa, which he had made for her. He smiled at her and next to him there were Liz and Jess.

Wait a minute, Jess?

Lorelai's mouth dropped open and she glared at Rory's direction. Lane caught her eye and shook her head quickly. Lorelai nodded.

When she reached the altar, she felt the kiss from her dad on her cheek and saw her mother joining her on the left side.

"What is this guy doing here?", she heard her mother saying.

"Mom, please we'll talk about it later."

"I can't understand you, Lorelai. I know he's Luke's nephew but that doesn't mean he can come and act like, there is noting wrong."

"Mom, shut up, for heaven's sake."

Richard grabbed Emily's arm and pushed her back to their seats.

Sookie stepped forward and took Lorelai's bouquet while Luke grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

She looked at him and raised her eyebrows. Luke shrugged and mouthed 'Sorry.'

Lorelai smiled and they turned to the vicar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They helped Lorelai and Luke into the car and sent them off to the Inn to welcome their guests. When the car drove around the corner, Lane turned around and faced Rory, with an unidentifiable look on her face.

"Ok maybe now you should tell me about you and him. The whole story."

"Lane, look…I can't…it's complicate.", Rory shrugged helplessly.

"No it's not Rory, you made it complicate, you don't want it to be easy. You're right why would you? It's so much easier to be the poor, the hurt one instead of being brave and honest to yourself and him. Why are you so scared?" Lane couldn't believe it.

"Because, I have a kid."

"And? That's not an answer, besides he'll love his daddy, no matter what."

"How do you know that? You've seen what my father did to my mom."

"Right, but you should hear yourself talking about him and his work, you'll always love him, doesn't matter if you admit it or not and that my friend is the difference.". Lane was pointing at her, with an angry look on her face.

Rory looked at her friend. She felt dizzy and uncomfortable, like an elephant sitting on her chest.

"I'm sorry Lane; I can't do this right now." She left the house and joined the others in the yard.

Lane was running after her and grabbed her hand.

Sookie was reading the letter from Lorelai and Luke to the others.

'_Thank you so much for joining our wedding. We appreciate it so much and to show you how much, we'll invite you to celebrate with us. As you can see, the letter is a pink one with a green envelope, so Sookie is going to divide you into two groups. Group one has to find pink envelopes and group two green envelopes. It's going to be a paper chase. We're waiting for you at the finish line. Have fun! Luke + Lorelai' _

"We can stay behind and let the others go and then we'll follow.", Lane said and waving at her husband. She told him to take care of the kids.

"Lane, please."

"No, we're going to talk about it, right now. Do you understand?"

"Lane, please…I can't.", Rory looked desperate.

"No, we'll talk about it, right now."

Rory sighed and then she nodded.

"Well, he is the father of Jess. You know that day when Grandma wanted to hook me up with this kid of a friend of hers? And we ended up in this bar and I had no money and no one to take me home, 'cause he had picked me up and so I called Dean and we ate there and then he brought me back to Yale and then, well Jess turned up. Dean was mad and Jess told me, he wanted to talk to me and then…we kissed. And…and we spent the night together and around 5.07 in the morning, I left."

"And?", Lane rolled her eyes.

"Well you know the rest. I found out, that I was pregnant, about three weeks later. I told mom, what has happened and the funny thing was, she wasn't mad. She understood that I don't want to tell him, that I was pregnant. But she also thought that it was unfair. But I was so shocked and everything was so scary."

"Do you want to tell him now?"

Rory shook her head.

"Why not? Don't you think that he hasn't noticed already?"

Rory looked at her, shocked.

"I think we should go."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The two groups were running through the whole town, from the bakery to the diner across the marketplace, turning left at Kim's antiquates and through the alley behind Al's Pancake World.

At around six all the quests arrived at the Dragonfly Inn. Luke and Lorelai were waiting in the backyard. They had a few tables in the yard, a dance hall and a jazz band.

Lorelai was glowing and Luke couldn't stop smiling. When they arrived Miss Patty and Babette took over and started their programme. Everyone was eating, dancing, laughing and talking at the same time. Sookie's buffet was fantastic.

Rory and Lane were the last ones who had arrived at the Inn.

Lane stopped her and said: "Go talk to him, I'll take care of the rest." And with that she was gone.

Rory stood in the middle of the hallway, when the front door opened and Jess came in. Rory looked at him in pure horror. Jess was also shocked.

"Hey.", she lifted her hand.

"Hey.", he looked away.

"Jess, I-"

"Have you ever considered telling me?"

"I…I…"

"Well, I take that as a NO.", he shook his head and turned around and reached for the doorknob.

"What would you have done?", Rory screamed, "I was 19 and pregnant and confused and scared. And…and-"

"And what?"

"You've left me, more than once, how could you have thought for just one second, that I would have trust you on that one, huh?"

Jess looked at her, with his chocolate brown eyes. She felt her breath catching in her chest. He shrugged.

"See, that's why. I don't want my child between chairs; I don't want him, to have the same relationship which I had with my father."

"And so you thought, that not telling him, would have been the answer.", Rory crossed her arms before her chest and looked at him, "You know the day would come, where he'll ask you about his father."

"Yeah I know, but I would have worried about it, then. And besides, I've known from Luke that you were doing great and I don't wanted to ruin it, you deserve to be happy.", she fought with her tears, but some find their way over her cheeks, "Can't you understand that, I want you to be happy and safe, and I don't want you to feel responsible for us.", she looked at him.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You are scared that I would take him away from you?"

"Yes. But also that when I let you back in my life, that one day, which would have been absolutely normal, you would have your own family, a new girlfriend, you own kids and you would have left him. And I'm not sure if I could have had handled that."

"Good point."

"Oh please.", she laughed sarcastically.

"What do you want me to say?", he was getting mad.

"How about sorry?", she screamed back.

He looked at her and grabbed her around her waist and kissed her.

Oh god, it felt like heaven. His lips were so soft his begging made her weak.

But then she broke away.

"Stop! We can't make the same mistake again."

"What? So you consider this night and our son were a mistake?"

"No, Jess. I mean that between us."

"So our whole relationship was a mistake? Oh my god, I can't believe it."

"No, this wasn't what I wanted to say!"

"Well, then tell me what you mean."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Rory shrugged.

Jess sighed.

"Ok, tell me, that you don't love me and I'll go. I told you once, that I love you and you made me leave. So it's your choice."

She looked at him.

The clock was ticking in the hall.

"Ok, that was clear. I go and say goodbye to my son. When he wants to he can contact me via Luke, whenever he want. Goodbye Rory." He looked at her for another two seconds and she swear that she saw tears in his eyes.

He reached for the doorknob and turned it around.

"I never stopped loving you.", and with that he closed the door.

It took her half a second before she crossed the hall and opened the door.

"JESS!", he turned around, "WAIT!", she started running towards him and threw herself into his arms.

…

_And if you care to stay in our little corner of the world  
We could hide away in our little corner of the world  
We always knew that we'd find someone like you  
So welcome to our little corner of the world_

…

She grabbed his head and kissed him. She was begging for entrance and he gave in.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He touched her softly on her left shoulder.

"What?", she mumbled and looked at her alarm clock 5.06 a.m.

They were at her mother's house. Luke and Lorelai were staying at the Inn for that night.

"Are you awake?"

"Not yet."

"Rory, you think you can answer me?"

"About what?", she yawned. How the hell had he came in?

"About marring me."

_Loving you the way I do  
I know we're gonna make it through  
And I will go  
to the ends of the earth,  
'cause darling, to me that's what you're worth_

…

"What? Are you proposing to me?"

"Yes. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, would you marry me?", he reached for his jacket and pulled out a silver ring with a diamond in the same shape like that one, that was on her necklace.

She looked at him.

_If you're out on the road  
Feelin' lonely and so cold  
All you have to do is call my name  
And I'll be there  
On the next train_

…_  
_

"But where should we live? I'm in my last year in Collage and you are already having a live in Philadelphia."

"I can write at home."

"And what's about Jess? He loves his Kindergarten."

"Rory please, it'll work out just fine."

_I always wanted a real home  
With flowers on the windowsill  
But if you wanna live in New York City  
Honey you know I will, yes I will _

You never know how it's all gonna turn out  
But that's o.k.  
just as long  
as we're together  
we can find a way

She looked at him.

"Of course I want to marry you.", she smiled and kissed him.

_Where You Lead  
I will follow  
Anywhere that you tell me to  
If you need-If you need me to be with you  
I will follow  
Where you lead  
_

_Oh baby, ohh, I'm gonna follow where you lead  
I'm gonna follow where you lead  
I'm gonna follow where you lead  
I'm gonna follow where you lead  
I'm gonna follow where you lead_

"Great, now get up."

"What for?"

"We're going to New York and getting married."

"What? Jess, we can't do that."

"Why not?"

"'Cause mom is going to kill me, if we do this."

"We'll have a wedding with the whole family, but this is something special, I don't want anybody else around. It just for the three of us."

She sighed and sat up in her bed. Then she reached over and woke her son.

"Sweetie, we're going to New York. We want to marry.", she looked at her son.

Jess blinked at his parents and said: "Finally.", and jumped out of his bed to get dressed. Rory and Jess looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"This is definitely our child.", Rory chuckled.

Jess kissed her and whispered: "I love you, Lorelai Gilmore."

She smiled at him.

"I love you too, Jess Mariano."

End

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Don't care or sure?

Oh, so please tell me what do you think!!!

Songs:

_1. Tell her what she wants to know - Sam Phillips_

_2. My little corner of the world - Yo la tengo_

_3. Where you lead I will follow - Carole King & Louise Goffin_

Thank you fro reading it!!!

Press that lovely button!

peace,

glamourgirl2


End file.
